Diario de Ron Weasley
by Jess-Black
Summary: Aquí un fan fiction de Ron W.! Espero que os guste! Soy mu mala para los sumarios! Asique os dejo que vosotros opineis por vosotros mismos! Por favor dejar Reviews!
1. Capítulo 1

Hola chics! Bueno, aquí os voy a poner un fan fiction que trata sobre Row Weasley y su diario (como bien dice el nombre ). Ya sabeis que estos personajes son de J.K.Rowling y de la WB! No son míos! Mas kisiera yo! jeje. Bueno sin más preámbulos, aquí va el primer

capítulo de la historia! Espero que os guste y que dejéis reviews!

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 1**

Estaba deseando que viniera Harry a nuestra casa a pasar lo que queda de verano. Cuando de repente, apareció por la puerta.

¡Buenos días¿Qué tal el verano¿Ha venido Hermione? – me preguntó Harry.

Al oír ese nombre, me ruboricé –espero que Harry no se haya dado cuenta- pensé. Después, me decidí a contestarle:

¡Buenos días! El verano, bien. Y sí, Hermione está aquí, llegó por la tarde.

OK. Una pregunta¿por qué te has ruborizado cuando he nombrado a Hermione?- Me preguntó de repente.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Se ha dado cuenta.- Pensé.

Pues…-balbuceé (no sé si contárselo, bueno, mejor se lo cuento)- es que, mira, te lo tengo que contar. Hace mucho que Hermione me… como te lo puedo decir… pues Hermione…

¡Arranca ya!- exclamó Harry.

Pero de pronto, se abrió la puerta. Era Hermione junto a Ginny.

¡Hola Harry!- exclamó Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¡Hola Harry!- saludó Ginny.

¡Hola!- exclamó Harry.

¿Qué tal el verano?- preguntó Hermione.

Pues como siempre, con mis insoportables tíos, y mejor no hablo de Dudley¿y tú?- contestó Harry.

Mis vacaciones… bien, este año he ido a España. Es un país precioso, con muchas culturas, tradiciones,…- comentó Hermione.

Yo estaba escuchando toda esta conversación, aunque la verdad, no la estaba prestando mucha atención. Mi mente estaba hipnotizada por la belleza y por la maravillosa voz de Hermione.

Seguía ensimismado con Hermione, cuando de repente volví a la realidad.

¡Despierta, Ron!- gritó Ginny.

¿Qué? Ah, sí… ¿Qué decíais? –pregunté un poco abochornado.

Nada, solamente que volvemos a la habitación, ya os veremos en la cena.-dijo Hermione.

Acto seguido, las dos chicas salieron de la habitación.

Pero¿qué te pasa? Por favor, cuéntamelo.- suplicó Harry.

Vale, te lo contaré, pero no se lo digas a nadie, confío en ti.-dije.

¡Por supuesto! Puedes confiar en mí, yo no diré nada a nadie.- aceptó Harry.

Mira, la verdad es que estoy enamorado de Hermione, es decir, que me gusta muchísimo y cuando oigo hablar de ella o la veo… me ruborizo y me quedo hipnotizado con ella.- le conté.

Por una parte me sentía desahogado, pero¿y si se le escapaba y se lo contaba a Hermione?- espero que no- pensé.

¡Lo sabía¡Es que lo sabía!- exclamó Harry.

¿Cómo que lo sabías?- pregunté extrañado.

Es que, mi querido amigo, se te notaba mucho por tu comportamiento. Bueno, Hermione no sé si sentirá lo mismo por ti.- contestó Harry.

No lo quiero saber… aunque me encantaría ser su novio…- dudé.

Es que en temas de chicas, yo no soy el más indicado para dar consejos. Porque fíjate lo que pasó con Cho-Chang.- comentó Harry.

Tienes razón, me gustaría contárselo a una chica para que me ayudase¿pero a quién?- pregunté.

La verdad es que… solo se lo podrías contar a Ginny. Con ella hay confianza y encima tiene experiencia con estos temas.- objetó Harry.

Tienes razón, aunque no estoy muy convencido… pero bueno. Se lo diré.- sentencié.

A la hora de la cena, bajamos a cenar y Hermione se sentó al lado mío- ¡qué guapa! Tengo que ser amable con ella.- pensé.

¿Me podrías pasar el pastel de carne?- me preguntó dulcemente Hermione.

¡Por supuesto!- exclamé e inmediatamente se lo acerqué.

Gracias.- me agradeció.

De nada.- dije.

No se comentó nada en la cena, excepto pequeñas conversaciones sobre ir a comprar los libros y demás objetos al callejón Diagon que tendría lugar al día siguiente.

Al terminar la cena, subimos rápidamente a las habitaciones y nos fuimos a dormir.

Aquella noche tuve un sueño maravilloso: Hermione me abrazaba y me besaba. Aunque al final, Draco y sus secuaces, llamaron sangre sucia a Hermione. Entonces, empuñé mi varita y… ¡Me desperté!

Así que Draco no se llevó su merecido, aunque solamente fuese en sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté, me vestí y bajé hacia la cocina. Todo el mundo estaba durmiendo excepto mi madre, que preparaba el desayuno.

¡Buenos días, hijo¿Ya te has levantado?- me preguntó mi madre.

Sí, es que no tenía demasiado sueño. ¿A qué hora nos vamos a ir al callejón Diagon? –pregunté.

Nos iremos después de desayunar. Pero no creo que sea tarde. –contestó mi madre.

Más tarde, alguien bajó por las escaleras y entró en la cocina. Era Hermione.

¡Buenos días! –exclamó Hermione.

¡Buenos días! –dijimos unísono mi madre y yo.

Ron¿me podrías ayudar hacer la lista de lo que tengo que comprar? –preguntó Hermione.

Sí, vamos al salón, allí estaremos más cómodos. –respondí.

Cuando llegamos al salón, nos pusimos a elaborar la lista. Mientras ella escribía lo que tenía que comprar, yo me fijaba en su letra.- la tenía tan bonita y tan redondita…

Al rato, los demás bajaron a la cocinar. Entonces, nos fuimos a desayunar los maravillosos manjares que mi madre había cocinado.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, nos pusimos en marcha. De uno en uno, íbamos cogiendo un puñado de polvos flu y los tirábamos a la chimenea gritando: -¡Callejón Diagon! Al llegar allí, nos cercioramos de que estábamos todos bien y que habíamos llegado. (Es que en el que primer verano que pasamos juntos, Harry apareció en el callejón Knockturn en vez del callejón Diagon).

En el callejón Diagon estaba repleto de magos y de alumnos de Hogwarts. Primeramente, fuimos al establecimiento de Túnicas para Cualquier Ocasión de la señora Malkin para comprar alguna túnica nueva, ya que las que teníamos eran demasidado cortas, (esta vez yo estaba muy ilusionado porque era la primera vez que me las compraba nuevas, ya que siempre me las he comprado de segunda mano por el dinero). Más tarde, fuimos a la tienda de animales mágicos para comprar una lechuza a Ginny y de paso, para comprar más chucherías de lechuzas. Por último, fuimos a comer al Caldero Chorreante. En el Caldero Chorreante estuvimos recordando la estancia de Harry que tuvo lugar el verano antes de empezar el tercer curso. Pero, Harry se puso un poco triste, porque también recordamos a Sirius Black (su padrino, que murió el año pasado). Después de comer, volvimos mediante los polvos flu a casa, ya con las compras hechas.

Al llegar a casa, preparamos los baúles, ya que mañana tendríamos que emprender un nuevo curso.

Aquella noche, nos fuimos a dormir temprano para que no nos costase madrugar tanto.

* * *

BUENO, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL 1ER CAPITULO! A MI ESTA HISTORIA ME ENCANTA. ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS! 


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola a todos! Bienvenidoss al segundo capítulo de mi fan fiction! Espero que os esté gustando! Este capítulo es un poco largo, espero que no os importe! Bueno, sin más rollos, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo! Por favor dejar reviews! Me ayudan mucho!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Al día siguiente, desayunamos bien, revisamos los baúles por si habíamos olvidado meter algo y nos montamos en un taxi muggle para que nos llevase a la estación King's Cross.

Cuando llegamos a la estación, nos dirigimos a los andenes 9 y 10. Entonces, atravesamos la pared que los separaba y por fin, llegamos al querido andén 9 3/4.

Allí, esperaban muchos alumnos juntos con sus familiares a que el expreso de Hogwarts emprendiera, como todos los años, el viaje al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Era el momento de despedirse, yo abracé a mi madre y a mi padre. Harry, sin embargo, solamente se despidió moviendo la mano (estaba muy triste porque su padrino Sirius no estaba allí para despedirle como el año pasado). Y mi querida Hermione, abrazó y besó a sus padres y también se despidió de los míos. Es la mejor chica que he conocido en mi vida.

En el tren, Harry, Hermione, Ginny y yo nos sentamos en un compartimento vacío. Nada más sentarnos, apareció la bruja con el carrito de comida. Harry compró un montón de chucherías: ranas de chocolate, grageas, etc. Las chucherías se acabaron pronto -es que estaban muy ricas-, después, Hermione se fue por el tren en busca de Neville Longbottom para devolverle su sapo, para variar. (Neville siempre perdía todo por todos los sitios ¬¬).

Cuando Hermione abandonó el compartimento, aproveché para contarle mis sentimientos hacia Hermione a Ginny.

Ginny, ahora que Hermione se ha marchado un momento, tengo que contarte un secreto, Pero por favor, ni una palabra a nadie¿entendido?

Vale, hermanito, pero si me lo vas a contar, hazlo ya que seguro que vuelve Hermione de un momento a otro.-Contestó Ginny.

Pues...- tartamudeé- necesito contárselo a una chica, y como es sobre Hermione... pues he pensado en decírtelo...

Pero Ron! Dilo ya¿a qué esperas?.- dijo Ginny perdiendo casi los nervios.

Vale, vale, a eso voy. Mira, lo que quería decirte es que Hermione... me gusta. ¡La amo más que a mi vida! Para mí es el sol y la luna, Hermione es...- le estaba contando, hasta que Ginny le interrumpió.

¡Qué bien¡Por fin mi hermano enamorado de una chica que valga la pena¡Ya era hora! -exclamó Ginny.

¿Cómo que valga la pena?- Pregunté extrañado.

Pues... -esta vez contestó Harry- Ginny se refiere, creo, que a la chica francesa que vino en 4ºcurso...

Sé a quien te refieres -le interrumpí- pero lo que siento por Hermione nunca lo he sentido por otra chica, ni siquiera por Fleur. Aquello fue simplemente atracción.

Al acabar de hablar, se produjo un incómodo silencio que fue interrumpido por mi querida Hermione.

!Uff¡Por fin! Ya he devuelto a Neville se le perdió su sapo. No sé como me lo explico, pero siempre lo pierde. ¡Ah, por cierto! Vámonos vistiendo que ya llegamos a Hogwarts.- explicó Hermione, pero a continuación, preguntó mirándonos de uno en uno.- ¿He interrumpido algo?

¡No! - exclamamos los tres al unísono.

Hermione se quedó extrañada por nuestro comportamiento, pero para no discutir, dejó zanjado el tema diciendo.- Bueno, sino he interrumpido nada, vamos a vestirnos.

Cuando terminó Hermione de hablar, nos vestimos con las túnicas negras que forman el uniforme del colegio Hogwarts y a continuación, cogimos todos nuestros equipajes y nos dispusimos a salir del tren cuando este paró.

Al bajar del tren, nos dirijimos hacia los carruajes tirados por los thestrales, que nos condujeron hacia el castillo.

Ya en el castillo, entramos directamente al Gran Comedor donde tendría lugar la selección de los alumnos nuevos y también el banquete de bienvenida.- mi parte preferida.

En primer lugar, la profesora McGonagall trajo al Gran Comedor un sombrero viejo, él era llamado Sombrero Seleccionador, y también una banqueta para colocarlo.

Con todo colocado, empezó la selección. Los alumnos de primero pasaban de uno en uno por orden de lista donde la profesora McGonagall les colocaba el sombrero en la cabeza y éste (el sombrero) les colocaba en una de las cuatro casas del colegio: Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor y Hufflepufff.

Cuando la selección hubo terminado, Dumbledore dio uno de sus sermones de primer día de curso, después presentó a los profesores que darían clase durante este año y por último, dio paso al banquete.

En el banquete, había comida de todo tipo, y por cierto, toda ella magnífica. La cena transcurrió con total normalidad.

Al acabar el banquete, nos dirigimos a la sala común de Gryffindor y nos quedamos hablando un rato. A eso de las 19:00h, Hermione se fue a la cama y Harry, Ginny y yo nos quedamos charlando sobre mis sentimientos hacia Hermione.

¡Es que se lo tendrías que contar! - exclamó Ginny.

Pero me da mucha vergüenza. Y tengo miedo al rechazo, sobre todo después de lo de Fleur... - intenté explicarme.

Como dijiste antes, lo de Fleur, fue distinto. Hermione es una chica normal, sin embargo, Fleur era medio veela.- Razonó Harry.

Ya...- dudé - ¿pero entonces cómo se lo digo?

Muy fácil. Primero le puedes escribir una carta de amor anónima, después,... ¡Deja volar tu imaginación! - contó Ginny.

No sé, me lo pensaré. ¡Buenas noches! Me voy a la cama.- dije y me fui a la cama.

Aquella noche no dormí nada. Estuve todo el tiempo pensando en lo que dijo Ginny, sus palabras resonaban aún en mi cabeza: "Escríbela una carta de amor anónima". La verdad, es que primero rechacé esa propuesta por completo, pero más tarde, pensándolo mejor, accedí. Entonces, me levanté de la cama, cogí un pergamino de la mesilla junto con una pluma y un tintero. Para poder ver en la oscuridad, agarré mi varita, pronuncié : "lumos" y apareció una lucecita en uno de los extremos de la varita. Esa luz era suficiente para poder escribir la carta, así que me puse manos a la obra.

Una hora más tarde ya estuvo acabada. Me parecía un poco cursi, pero eran mis verdaderos sentimientos:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Me he decidido escribirte esta carta para contarte mis verdaderos sentimientos. Desde que te conocí, no he dejado de pensar en ti. Y cuando te veo, mi corazón estalla de amor, pero al pensar que no puedo tenerte entro en una depresión. Me encantaría abrazarte, besarte, hacerte muy feliz,... Ya sé que esto te uede parecer una broma o muy cursi, pero es lo que verdaderamente siento. No sé si estos serán correspondidos._

_¡Adiós Hermione¡Te quiero mucho!_

_Fdo:_

_Anónimo _

Al día siguiente, cogí la carta y me la llevé conmigo al Gran Comedor. Allí, estuvimos desayunando y la profesora McGonagall nos dio los horarios de aquel curso.

A primera hora nos tocaba Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Así que, mientras Hermione estaba atenta a las explicaciones de Hagrid, aproveché a guardar la carta en su mochila.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron sin ningun incidente, bueno, sin contar que Neville convirtiese un sombrero en una especie de marmota de tela un poco extraña.

A la hora de comer, nos reunimos todo el colegio para almorzar. En la mesa de Gryffindor, todos hablaban del verano con sus amigos. Entonces yo aproveché para hablar sobre la carta que le había escrito a Hermione (ella estaba en la sala común guardando los libros para las siguientes asignaturas):

Chicos, guardé la carta en la mochila de Hermione, mientras estábamos en CCM. No sé si la estará leyendo en estos momentos...

Me parece que ya la ha leído.- dijo Ginny.

¿Así¿Cómo lo sabes?.- pregunté sorprendido.

Porque por ahí viene corriendo con lo que parece tu carta en la mano.- dijo Harry señalando a una chica que venía hacia nosotros.

Cuando llegó mi niña, la noté nerviosa y a simple vista, colorada. Y en efecto, llevaba mi carta en la mano.

¿Sabéis? Alguien me ha escrito una carta anónima de amor...- decía Hermione acalorada de correr tanto por los pasillos.- y aunque no ponga quien es el remitente... me parece que sé quien es.

¿Así¿Y de quién puede ser?- preguntó Ginny para que Hermione dirigiera la mirada a ella, ya que yo me estaba poniendo colorado.

Pues... sin comentarios... prefiero guardarme mis suposiciones hasta estar segura.- dijo Hermione mirándome mirándome fugazmente.

Desde aquella escena no dejaba de pensar en que si Hermione sabía que era yo el que la escribió esa carta. Y lo más importante para mí, si ella estaba enomarada de mí.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad, aunque Harry y Ginny no paraban de hecharme miraditas, que sino fuera porque Hermione estaba pensativa mirando en su plato, se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo pasaba.

Después de comer, nos dirijimos a la detestable clase de Pociones y ¡cómo no! nos tocaba con los de Slytherin. Cuando entramos, el profesor Snape aun no había llegado, asi que no nos quitó puntos por llegar tarde. Después nos sentamos en nuestro pupitres, sacamos nuestros calderos y los ingredientes. Mientras que venía el profesor, Hermione supiro muy bajito, pero la logré oir (estaba sentado al lado suyo):

¡Ay! Espero que sea él.

Al oirla, me puse rojo y pensé:

¿Estará pensando en mí¡Ójala!

Absorto en mis pensamientos, llegó Snape para interrumpirlos.

¡Ron¿me estás atendiendo?.- me gritó

¿Qué!- dije aturdido.

Para tu información, hace 10 minutos que ya he llegado y acabo de dar las instrucciones para la clase de hoy. Las cuales, tu no has entendido. Por lo cual, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor.- comentó furioso Snape.

Profesor... Ron no lo ha hecho con esa intención... él te quería atender... solo que...- se explicaba tímidamente Hermione.

¿Qué está diciendo señorita Granger? Creo que no te he dicho que puedas hablar. Por está insolente actuación, otros 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor.- dijo furiosamente Snape dirigiendo una mirada fría a Hermione.

¿Me ha defendido o lo he soñado? Igual si sabe que soy yo... y ella... no me quiero hacer ilusiones, será lo mejor. - pensé.

El resto de la clase transcurrió rápidamente, lo que no me suele pasar desde nunca en una clase de Pociones... sería porque Hermione me estaba ayudando en las pociones para que el profesor no la tomara otra vez conmigo...

* * *

BUENO! QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:

**Kagome Weasley:** Hola Kagome¿Qué tal? Yo bien aunque un poquito ocupada, por eso no he podido escribir antes es el 2º capítulo! jeje Pero aquí ya está! Espero que te haya gustado esté capítulo también! Cuando pueda me paso por tu fan fiction! Muchas gracias por leer mi fan fiction! Espero tus reviews! Otra vez gracias!

**Sarah-keyko:** Hola xiki¿Qué tal? Yo bien, aunque ocupada! Gracias por leer mi fan fictions y por dejar reviews! Espero que este capítulo también te guste!

**Yare:** Hola wapa¿Qué tal? Bueno... en primer lugar... Muxas gracias por leer mi fan fiction! Bueno, ya sabes que el tuyo ya me lo he leido... (te he dejado un pequño review ) Espero que siguas leyendo mi fan fiction y que te este gustando! Y please! Reviews! Es que me animan mucho! Bueno xiki, espero tu reviews! Bye!


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola a todos! Ya se que he tardado mucho en subir este capítulo, pero es que he estado muy ocupada! Espero que me perdonéis. Y antes de que me matéis, os pongo el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste! Ah! Y dejar reviews! Que esta vez solo me lo dejó Yare! Ah! Este capítulo se lo dedico a Yare! Ya que ha sido la única persona que me dejó reviews! Muchas gracias!

**

* * *

****CAPITULO 3**

Ya a la hora de la cena, nos fuimos los tres al Gran Comedor y nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Todos estábamos comiendo y hablando, cuando vino una lechuza hacia Hermione. Ella, cuidadosamente cogió la carta que llevaba en la patita izquierda y la lechuza volvió a volar rápidamente hacia la ventana. Hermione, confusa, leyó la carta:

_Querida Hermione:  
¿Que tal estas? Yo bien, aunque últimamente hace mas frió de lo normal. Te escribo para preguntarte sobre como han sido tus vacaciones  
y tu vuelta al curso. Yo también quería decirte que te echo mucho de menos y que deseo verte lo antes posible. Sé que eso no va a ser posible,  
porque ahora con el colegio no se puede, pero es que tengo una cosa muy importante que decirte, y aunque por carta no seria lo correcto, te lo  
tengo que contar porque ya no aguanto más.  
Mira Hermione, sabes que he conocido a muchas chicas, y que muchas otras se han encaprichado por mí, pero yo a todas esas chicas no las quiero, no me han enamorado como lo hiciste tu. Por eso fui contigo al baile aquel¿lo recuerdas? Yo si, cada día de mi vida, recuerdo haber estado abrazado a ti. No quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe, pero me gustaría pedirte¿Quieres ser mi novia? No creo que la distancia sea un problema, porque si me dices que si, me iré hacia Gran Bretaña a vivir o si quieres te puedes venir a vivir aquí. Ya se que esto te habrá pillado de sorpresa pero no hace falta que contestes rápidamente, sino que cuando lo hayas pensado bien y estés segura de tu respuesta, me lo envías.  
Muchos besos.  
Te quiere Víctor._

En ese momento, se me cayo el mundo¿como puedo competir con Víctor Krum¿Como puedo hacer para que ella se fije en mi y rechace al otro¡Ay¡Que duro es el amor!  
Durante toda la cena, estuve totalmente callado y triste. A parte que estaba un poquito nervioso por lo de Hermione y también porque sentía la mirada de los tres (Ginny, Hermione y Harry) encima mía. No pensaba decir nada ni tampoco tenia ganas. Cuando terminé de cenar, me levanté y con una tímida voz dije:  
- Me voy a la cama.

De camino a la sala común, estuve pensando en la forma de declárame a Hermione en persona, ya que era la mejor solución que se me ocurría. Estuve pensando en unas cuantas situaciones para declararme, hasta que encontré la forma más romántica que se me ocurría. Sabía que no tenía nada que perder, ya que el no ya lo tenía. Aunque esperaba que nuestra amistad por esto no se terminara.  
Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya había entrado a la sala común y me había dirigido al dormitorio. Allí, me puse el pijama y me tumbé en la cama. Cuando mis ojos se estaban cerrando... entraron por la puerta un chico moreno con gafas y una chica pelirroja detrás. Eran Harry y Ginny que venían hablar conmigo. Como no tenía ganas de hablar, me hice el dormido, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque ellos me habían visto mirarles al entrar.  
- No te hagas el dormido, hermanito, que te conocemos.- dijo Ginny.  
- ¿Qué?- dije mientras fingía un bostezo.  
- Queremos hablar contigo sobre lo que ha ocurrido en la cena, Ron.- me dijo Harry.  
- No hay nada que hablar, chicos, Víctor se ha declarado y lo más seguro que le elija a él.- contesté tristemente.  
- Todo puede ocurrir, hermanito, pero tenéis las mismas oportunidades tanto él como tú. No te desanimes, que Hermione es muy buena chica.- me animó Ginny.  
- Ya... si se que es buena chica y hará lo correcto. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que puedo pederla... - me desahogué- es que es la primera chica que me ha enamorado.  
Hubo un incómodo silencio... hasta que Harry dijo:  
- Ron, tienes que hacer algo, no te puedes quedar tirado en la cama siempre y estar deprimido. Tienes que actuar y ya.  
- ¡Eso! Harry tiene razón. Tienes que hablar con ella lo antes posible y contarle todo lo que nos cuentas sobre lo que sientes por ella. Hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. - me animó Ginny.  
- Si, tenéis razón. Al venir para la sala común, estuve pensando unas cuantas formas de declararme, pero creo que ya he encontrado la mejor solución. - les conté.  
- Muy bien, hermanito, pero ante todo díselo con cuidado y con ternura, que ella sienta que se lo dices de corazón y no para interponerte entre ellos dos. - me aconsejó Ginny.  
- Muchas gracias, chicos.- les agradecí- pero ahora me voy a acostar que ya es tarde.  
- De nada. Hasta mañana.- se despidió Ginny y se marchó de la habitación.  
- De nada amigo, si necesitas algún consejo más... pídenoslo.- comentó Harry. Al día siguiente, yo me levanté muy temprano a pesar que era sábado, me duché con agua templadita y me vestí con ropa muggle (ya me estaba acomodando a llevar este tipo de ropa). A la hora del desayuno me bajé al Gran Comedor. Aun no habían llegado ni Harry, ni Ginny, ni mi querida Hermione. Me senté en un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor y me dispuse a desayuna, cuando una chica castaña se sentó a mi lado. Yo me ruboricé, pero no se dio cuenta (o eso me hizo creer).  
- Buenos días Ron. - me saludó Hermione dulcemente.  
- Buenos días. - contesté tímidamente y la pregunté.- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer este tarde?  
- Pues...- empezó a balbucear. (Era la primera vez que la veía ponerse tan nerviosa delante mía)- pues tenía pensado... escribir a Víctor...  
- ¡Ah! Pues entonces... nada.. era por si querías venirte conmigo a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del lago y eso... pero si tienes que hacer algo... pues nada... - la dije un poco triste.  
- Oye... si quieres podemos quedar... la carta la puedo escribir por la noche... no corre mucha prisa... - se explicó Hermione.  
- Vale, muchas gracias. Es que me gustaría hablar contigo. - me atreví a decir.- pues... a las 17:30 en la sala común.  
- De acuerdo, a esa hora te veo.- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.  
Después de aquello, me levanté y me fui del Gran Comedor. Era hora de contarle lo que había pasado a mi amigo Harry y a mi hermanita Ginny. Así que inmediatamente me dirigí a la sala común. Allí me los encontré charlando animadamente junto con Seamus y Neville. A continuación, me acerqué y les saludé:  
-¡Hola chicos!  
- Hola Ron.- me saludaron al unísono.  
- Oye, me perdonáis, es que tengo que hablar con Harry y con Ginny.- les dije con educación a Seamus y a Neville.  
- Sí, por supuesto. Nosotros íbamos al desayunar. Hasta luego chicos.- dijo Seamus con una sonrisa.  
- Hasta luego.- les contestamos.  
Cuando Seamus y Neville salieron de la sala común, Harry me preguntó con gran interés:  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
- Pues... estaba en el Gran Comedor desayunando.. cuando de pronto ha venido Hermione y...  
- ¿Y...? - preguntó con gran curiosidad Ginny.  
- Pues... estuvimos hablando y... hemos quedado esta tarde para hablar... - explicaba cuando Harry y Ginny me interrumpieron exclamando al unísono:  
- ¡Qué bien!  
En ese momento se acercaba Hermione por la espalda y preguntó:  
- ¿Qué resulta tan bien?  
- Pues.. eh...- balbuceaba Harry- que hoy sea Sábado y no tengamos clases...  
- ¡Ah! Sí, es estupendo- dijo Hermione alegremente.- a por cierto Ron, no te olvides que esta tarde aquí a las 17:30. Te espero.  
- De acuerdo.- asentí.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el fan fiction. Ahora la respuesta a los reviews, aunque mejor dicho al review!

**Yare:** muchas gracias por leer mi fan fiction y por estar entrando siempre a ver si lo actualizo! Me anima mucho que me dejéis reviews... pero en el capítulo 2 fuiste la única que me dejó uno! Pero en fin! Ah! Me encanta tu fan fiction! Síguelo pronto! Besos!


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola a todos! Estoy un poco triste, ya que solamente 2 personas me han dejado reviews! Sin embargo, a esas dos personas se lo agradezco un montón! Por eso, este capitulo se lo vuelvo a dedicar a Yare (ya que se le lee todos los capitulos que pongo y me dejar reviews!) y también se lo dedico a una nueva lectora de mi fan fiction: VirginiaWeaspott. Espero que sigais leyendolo y que más personas lo lean!

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

La mañana se me pasó volando, estaba deseando encontrarme con Hermione a las 17:30 en la sala común. Así que después de comer, me dirigí a la sala común y me senté esperando con ansia a que llegara la hora, mientras leía un libro que había cogido de la biblioteca sobre quidditch. Pasaba el tiempo y cuando me dio por mirar al reloj de pared que estaba situado en la pared de enfrente de donde estaba. ¡Eran las 17:25h¡¡Hermione estaba a punto de llegar! Asi que rápidamente coloqué el libro que tenía en mis manos sobre la mesita que estaba al lado mío, me levanté, me puse bien la ropa y me coloqué el pelo. Cuando estaba terminando de colocarme un poco el pelo, apareció ella bajando por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Hola Ron.- Me saludó Hermione con su dulce voz.

¡Hola!.- exclamé yo.

¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?.- me preguntó ella.

Pues... me gustaría que fuesemos al jardín a dar una vuelta...- comentaba yo.

Me parece una idea estupenda.- asintió ella.

Mientras que salíamos del castillo, los dos estábamos en silencio, pero esta vez, no era un silencio incómodo, sino al revés, era un silencio dulce, era como si los dos estubiésemos en una nube escuchando una melodiosa canción... Y no quisiésemos hablar para no estropear este maravilloso momento.

Cuando salimos del castillo, nos dirigimos al lago. Me gustaba estar al lado del lago, me inspiraba confianza, tranquilidad, sensaciones que en otro lado no tenía. Al llegar al lado, me senté en la hierba y ella se sentó al lado mío.

¿Qué me querías decir?- me preguntó dulcemente.

Pues... Hermione...- empecé a decir.- la carta anónima que recibiste... era mía. No sabía como decirte todo lo que sentía por ti. Eres la primera chica que has conseguido que mi corazón lata de amor... Te quiero mucho y quiero estar contigo toda mi vida...

No sigas, por favor.- me interrumpió Hermione, y acontinuación se marchó llorando.

Me quedé aturdido mientras observaba como ella se marchaba hacia el castillo. Cuando la ví desaparecer a las puertas del castillo, me tumbé en la hierba a recapacitar todo lo que había pasado. ¿Porqué se ha marchado llorando¿Acaso la había molestado tanto mi declaración para ponerse a llorar¿O era porque no sabía como decirme que no y esta era la mejor forma de hacerlo? Muchas preguntas retóricas pasaban por mi mente junto con las imágenes de lo que acababa de pasar. Pasé un buen rato tumbado en aquella hierba de alrededor del lago en la que hacía una hora, Hermione había estado sentada. Abrí los ojos y vi como anochecía- las personas estarán cenando, me voy a la sala común.- pensé.

Al llegar a la sala común, todo estaba en silencio y vacío, no había ningun alumno haciendo deberes, ni jugando al ajedrez mágico, ni nada. Entonces, me senté en un sillón que estaba en frente de la chimenea y me relajé. De pronto, Harry y Ginny entraron por la puerta sin Hermione.

Hola Harry, Hermione ya me lo ha contado todo lo que ha pasado.- se explicó Ginny.

¿Qué te ha explicado?- pregunté atudido.

Pues que te has declarado... y que ella se ha marchado llorando...- continuaba Ginny.

¿Pero porqué se ha ido llorando¿Es que le ha molestado?.- volví a preguntar, temiendo la respuesta que podía dar.

Ron, eso Ginny no te lo puede decir. Sería mejor que subiéses a su habitación e intentaras hablar con ella.- dijo Harry.

¿A su habitación?- pregunté asustado.

Sí. Solamente tienes que decir que vas con buenas intenciones a las escaleras y ellas te dejarán subir. ¡Ves a hablar con ella!.- sugirió Ginny.

Estaba un poco temeroso por la reacción que tendría Hermione al verme aparecer trás su puerta, pero aún así, subí las escalera, empujé con cuidado la puerta. Allí vi a Hermione tumbada bocabajo sobre la cama, me aproximé a ella y con cuidado, le toqué suavemente el pelo. Ella se extremeció y me miró.

No digas nada, Hemione. Ya sé que te he hecho mucho daño y que no quieres volver a verme. Siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir y no tenía que a verme declarado. Perdoname, cariño, pero es que mi corazón te quiere y hará todo lo que sea, para hacerte feliz. Si quieres que me vaya de la escuela, si quieres que...- dije de corazón. Me dolía mucho verla así.

Ron... no quiero que te vayas, quiero que... me des tiempo para pensar, quiero aclararme todos mis sentimientos y todo lo que ha pasado. Necesito recapacitar y decidir una cosa.- me explicó con un hilo de voz Hermione.

En ese instante, yo le sequé suavemente las lágrimas y sin pensarlo, junté mis labios con los suyos y la besé. Fue el beso más bonito que nadie me habían dado. Me sentí muy unido a ella e imploré que se parara el mundo. Pero como todo en esta vida... el tiempo pasó. Nuestros labios se separaron suavemente y yo sin poder mirarla a la cara, salí corriendo camino a mi habitación. En la sala común, Harry y Ginny se me quedaron mirando, pero yo les ignoré y subí corriendo a la habitación. En cuanto llegué, me fui a mi cama y me tumbé en ella. Allí, me quedé pensando en aquel maravilloso momento, en el cual mis labios habían estado rozando los de Hermione. Poco después me quedé dormido.

Al día siguiente, me levanté un poco confuso. ¿Había sido un sueño o había sido real? Pero había sido tan real... De pronto, Harry me despertó de mis pensamientos.

Ron¿qué te pasó ayer? Saliste corriendo hacia la habitación sin contarnos nada a Ginny y a mí.

Perdona, amigo, pero es que ayer... estuve hablando con Hermione... y después ella me pidió tiempo para pensar... y no sé como ocurrió... que terminé besándola...- intenté explicar a Harry, ahora ya seguro que no había sido un sueño.

Él se quedó helado, se le notaba en la cara el asombro que le había producido el suceso. Después de unos minutos, Harry reaccionó y dijo:

Lo siento, Ron, pero es que no sabía que había pasado eso... normal que salieses corriendo... yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo...

Y es que ahora no puedo mirarla a la cara... no sé como se lo habrá tomado ella... ¿y si no me vuelve a hablar?- pregunté angustiado.

Yo no te puedo responder a eso, pero no creo que Hermione sea ese tipo de chicas... dala tiempo para que piense y ordene sus sentimientos, será lo mejor.- Me aconsejó Harry.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... dentro de dos semanas o así, subiré el próximo capítulo. Ya se que soy pesada... pero por favor, dejar reviews que me alegran mucho! Antes de despedirme contesto a los reviews!

**VirginiaWeaspott**: me alegro de que te esté gustando el fan fiction. Jejeje yo siempre me he imaginado a Ron romántico por dentro y gracioso, así que se me ocurrió plasmarlo en un fan fiction. Muchas gracias por leerlo y por dejar reviews! Espero que sigas igual! Besos!

**Yare: **Hola Yare! Espero que todos los exámenes, etc te vayan genial! Yo por suerte, ya he terminado el curso! Estoy de vacaciones! Por eso, como ya no tengo tanto lío de exámenes y eso, he decidido subir otro capítulo! Espero que te esté gustando! Me encantan los reviews largos, jejeje Ahora me pasaré por el tuyo a ver si has subido algún otro capítulo porque me encanta! Espero que sigas dejando reviews! Besos y abrazos! Cuídate!

PUBLICIDAD: Bueno, creo que debería hacer un poco de publicidad de los fan fiction que escriben mis lectoras!

**Jóvenes rebeldes**: este es un fan fiction que me encanta personalmente y creo que os gustará a vosotros también! Si queréis un consejo... leedlo! Por que no os arrepentiries! Os lo prometo! Yare es la escritora de este fabuloso fan ficiton y espero que os lo leais y que la dejeis reviews! Por que también la encantan!

**Lo nunca pensado: **bueno, este es un fan fiction mío. Trata sobre otra pareja: Draco y Ginny. Espero que os guste! Me gustaría que lo leyeseis y que dejaseis vuestra opinión! Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a los que han leido mi fan fiction. Aquí os pongo el 5º capítulo de esta historia! Espero que os gusten! Por favor! Reviews! Ah! Y lo siento no haber actualizado desde hace mucho tiempo!

**

* * *

Capítulo 5**

Cuando terminé de hablar con Harry, me vestí y me bajé a desayunar sólo. En el Gran Comedor, me senté en un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde no había nadie. Mientras estaba desayunando, una chica pelirroja se acercó a mi lado.

- Ron, ya se lo que ha pasado, me lo ha contado Hermione...- me dijo Ginny.

- ¿Y ella que piensa acerca de lo que pasó¿No estará molesta conmigo, verdad?- la interrumpí.

- Yo no te puedo decir como esta ella, sólo te puedo decir que ahora mismo tienes que dejarla tiempo para reponerse... tiene que ordenar sus sentimientos... me explicó ella.

- Dejarla tiempo... eso tendré que hacer... pero... nada, la dejaré tiempo, será lo mejor.- asentí.

Nuestra conversación se acabó en ese mismo momento, ya que Hermione apareciá tras la puertas del Gran Comedor. Yo para no molestarla y para dejar que pensase, me levanté de la mesa y me fui rápidamente a la sala común. Como era Domingo, me puse hacer los deberes pendientes para mañana, ya que como siempre, los dejaba para el último momento. La mañana se me pasó rápidamente entre deberes de pociones, de transformaciones, de adivinación... que me ayudaban a no estar todo el rato pensando en Hermione. Cuando terminé de hacer todos los deberes, observé la hora del reloj situado enfrente de mí y me asombré de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Ya era la hora de comer, así que recogí todos los pergaminos, las plumas y demás instrumentos que había utilizado para hacer los deberes y me bajé al Gran Comedor. Allí, me senté junto a Harry y a Ginny. Ellos me miraron un poco extraño y Harry me dijo disimulando:

- Has estado haciendo los deberes¿no? Es que te hemos visto en la sala común, pero no te hemos dicho nada para no interrumpirte.

- Sí, he estado haciendo los deberes. Es que no me apetece que ningún profesor nos quite puntos por mi culpa.- expliqué. Lo que acababa de decir, no era verdad. Había estado haciendo los deberes, para estar ocupado y no pensar en Hermione, pero es que tener que explicar esto, no me apetecía.

- Eso esta bien.- comentó Ginny.

A continuación, se produjo un silencio, para mí reconfortante, que aproveché para comer rápidamente y marcharme del Gran Comedor dirigiéndoles un tímido hasta luego. De camino a la sala común, me decidí por irme mejor a fuera, prefería estar al borde del lago y emergerme en mis pensamientos, mientras la suave brisa rozaría mi cara...

Al llegar allí, me tumbé en la hierba, y cerré los ojos. Me puse a pensar en que no podría esperar más sin ver a Hermione, sin tocarla, sin volverla a besar... En ese mismo momento, me acordé del tierno besó que la dí en su habitación... ¡Ay, me había gustado tanto! Pero no sabía si se volvería a repetir... Seguramente elegiría a Victor... con él había tenido más afinidad que conmigo... al fin y al cabo, nosotros siempre habíamos estado haciéndonos de rabiar... sin embargo, con él, su relación había sido diferente. Èl era famoso, muy buen jugador de Quidditch, él tenía mucho más dinero que yo, ... en resumen, él le podía ofrecer muchas más cosas que yo... Pensar todas estas cosas, me entristeció más de lo que estaba. No podía imaginar la vida sin Hermione, aunque fuera me gustaría conservala como amiga... aunque me dolería mucho verle con otro... pero c'est la vie! Sólo tengo que esperar a que Hermione me diese una conestación.

En ese mismo instante, sentí como unos labios rozaban los míos. Estos labios ya los había sentido antes... me recordaban a los de Hermione... De repente abrí los ojos y vi a Hermione. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, como si se quisiese salir de mi pecho. Sus labios no se separaban de mí y yo no tenía intención de separarme. En ese tiempo, me sentía como volando en una nube, me sentía tan lleno de alegría, tan enamorado, tan... que no se podría explicar con palabras. Al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione se separó de mí, abriendo los ojos suavemente y me miró dulcemente. Hermione, no pronunció ninguna palabra, sólo se levantó y se marchó corriendo hacia el castillo¿pero qué había pasado? Esta vez no me quedé quieto fui hacia el castillo corriendo detrás de ella.

* * *

BUENO! QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:

**Cervatilla: **me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la historia! Espero que este capitulo te guste también mucho!

**Yare: **Hola xiky¿Que tal estas? Ya se que no he actualizado desde hace mucho y tampoco he leido tu ff, pero es que he estado muy ocupada. Pero tranquila que ahora mismo voy a por él! Jejej. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**leweline-hechicera: **me alegra de que te guste mi ff! Espero que este capitulo tambieb te haya gustado! Cuando pueda leere tus ff's.

**IloveWeasleys:** que bueno que te guste! Espero que este capitulo tb te guste! Si Ron es mu mono! Me encanta!

**KagomeWeasley:** Muchas gracias. Me agrada de que te guste como escribo y de que te guste tb el ff! Espero que te guste tanto este tambien!


End file.
